According to studies, rear end collisions between motorized vehicles represent more than a third of the traffic accidents experienced, with those same collisions representing a half of resulting injuries. While loss of life and serious injuries are of greatest concern to most, vehicle repair costs are nothing less than monumental, in total. Rear end collisions occur in a variety of situations and for a variety of reasons. Tailgating is certainly a factor in many such collisions. However, other factors can also bear blame, factors such as inclement road conditions, traffic, improper lane changes, type and condition of vehicle, tires, driver, rate of deceleration of the leading car, and a host of others. Recent additions have been made to brake lights wherein an additional brake light is required and is installed in a position elevated above standard brake lights used prior to 1985. Studies often disagree with the effectiveness of such added lights, and rear end accidents remain a vital concern.
Various devices have been proposed which can warn a trailing car of a leading car's deceleration, thereby attempting to differentiate between normal deceleration or braking and intense braking, such as in a panic stop. Some propose involved, expensive devices with complicated circuitry. Such devices have not been accepted or embraced. Other devices have proposed the use of accelerator pedal or linkage sensing devices or engine manifold pressure. Inertia switches have been proposed, but inertia switches are already in use in trailer braking systems and are complimented by few. Systems have been proposed which sense brake pedal travel, but brake pedal travel varies from one car to the next and also varies with brake component wear and other brake problems. Adjustments required of such systems do not promise their use. In all, the previously proposed sequentially lit brake light systems have not received acceptance. What is needed, then, is a basic system which is inexpensive, readily fitted, and which clearly, distinctly, and sequentially warns a trailing vehicle of braking intensity, from initial brake pedal application to full panic stop. Such a system would allow a trailing vehicle operator to react properly to the leading vehicle, and to even in turn allow subsequent trailing vehicles to do the same. The present apparatus provides these features.